


You Will Know Me By The Scars I Bear

by burn_the_sky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fury takes no shit, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki is an ass, Magic, Scars, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i dont know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_the_sky/pseuds/burn_the_sky
Summary: Erin gazes into the void...And the void gazes back.





	You Will Know Me By The Scars I Bear

The bright beams of light danced in the utter darkness, only making themselves known when they would touch fleetingly upon skin. She knew his long, lean arms. His pale skin. His sculpted stomach. His toned legs. She also knew it was always the same man by the long crisscrossed scars over his left pectoral. It had to have been a nasty wound when he had gotten it. She made it a point to kiss it first every time, even if he couldn't see it happening. The lights never touched their faces. Never. Only brief glimpses of each other's bodies as they would writhe together, all of the things she had ever dreamed of exploring open to her. No words were spoken. They instinctively knew what the other wanted. As always passion would overcome one of them, approaching the other to kiss their lips...

Then she would wake up.

These dreams were hot and kinky and wonderful, but they were seriously starting to take their toll on Erin. They had been happening for five months nearly every night and for someone that wasn't getting any in their waking life it had become endlessly frustrating. She was still the new kid in the Avengers initiative and had a lot of catching up to do. Nat had saved her from a facility similar tobthe one she had been raised in and Erin was determined to make her proud. That wasn't going to happen if she kept having her sleep interrupted by Mr. Dream Guy. She pulled on her ever present long sleeved shirt and pants and got ready for the day.

***

"Hey Brusier! What are you doing lurking around here at the ass crack of dawn?" Tony greeted her as she made her way to the coffee machine. "Can't sleep. Dreams. What about you?" "Same. The wormhole. Yours?" Sat on the other side of the couch and took that first glorious sip of the black liquid before answering. "I don't really know how to explain mine." Lie. Tony was a great guy, but absolutely the last person to talk about sex dreams with. Even if he was loyal to Pepper he was still a perv thru and thru. "Maybe you should talk to someone. Not Banner. He doesn't have the right 'temperment' for it. You ever been to Iraq?" 

Jesus this man talked fast. "No. Why?" He took a sip of his own coffee and put his feet up on the table. "Because you're goininin a day or two. Fury and Hill are checking out some intel that came in a few hours ago. May be nothing. May be illegal trading of mutant slaves. Relatively small operation. Nothing too high risk. You and the Prince of Pout should be able to clear it up in no time." Erin slowly sat her mug down before facing him. "Loki... are you fucking kidding me?" Tony shrugged as he sunk deeper into the couch. "It's just what I heard when I accidently on purpose listened in on the briefing. Sorry. It's not my fault you two work well together."

It was true. Erin and Loki did seem to work seamlessly together, but that didn't mean she had to like the smug prick. Their abilities were so different, but their fighting styles complimented each others and as much as she absolutely hated to admit it they thought along the same lines when they were in the middle of the shit and it made planning and execution in a pintch a lot easier. "But he's a stupid doo-doo face. I don't wanna." 

***

The intel was correct and just a few hours later Erin and Loki stood before Fury and Hill. "Mutant civilians are being inslaved by one Ahamad Darhmaul. His intent is to collect these people and force them to enact a series of terrorist attacks in major cities across the globe. We are working closely with the X-Men to find the source of the slave trade, but they need us in this. We don't know how they are subduing the prisoner's abilities and so they are reluctant to send in their own. This is a simple supress and rescue mission. Do you have any questions?" Erin almost started to think this briefing would go smoothly... until...

"Are you sure we are the right people for the job? I would hate for Erin to be forced into sharing such an enclosed space with a 'stupid doo-doo face' for the duration of the trip." Loki said it conversationally. It should have been beneath her to respond... it wasn't. "Well maybe if you didn't act like a stupid doo-doo face all the time maybe these little excursions would be a little more enjoyable." He didn't even look at her when he spoke. "For you perhaps, but I would still have to endure your incessant prattling and abysmal attempts at stratigizing the mission." Forgetting they were not alone Erin fumed. "You cocky mother...!" Fury reached his limit. "ENOUGH! Look, I don't expect you to be all buddy-buddy and shit, but there are lives on the line. Loki, you are still working to gain my trust and Erin, if you are going to be a part of this team, of this _family_ , you have got to suck it up and deal with this asshole. Now if you two are done bitching, we have a quinjet waiting. Stabilize the facility and free the prisoners so our guys can come in and bring them home. Understand?" Erin and Loki both nodded in silent agreement before leaving his office. 

"So, your listening in on me when I talk to Tony now?" Loki scoffed as they made their way to the quinjet, niether looking at the other. "The two of you are not the only denizens of this tower thwarted by sleep. If I overhear what you loudly proclaim in a public area it is no fault of mine." Erin rolled her eyes. "Well I didn't see you in there. It's not my fault you decided to be a creeper." "Such juvenile insults. I know that you are a child but please, at least make an actual attempt to wound if I must be subjected to it." "I'm not a child asshole, I'm 21, and if I really wanted to hurt you then you would know it but I'm not wasting my time." His eyes shot up in mock confusion. "21?! Why you are practically a sage! How did I ever take your references to fecal matter as anything less than the fierce blow they are? My deepest apologies." "Go fuck yourself,  _Odinson_." That last bard hit a nerve. She could feel it without even glancing at him, but nothing else was said as they boarded and took off to Iraq.

***

He had her on her hands and knees, pumping his long fingers in and out at a tortuously slow pace. He only used two, but his long  fingers filled her completely. She could feel it coming up. It twisted inside her tighter and tighter until it was almost painful. He liked this, working her up only to make her wait. It was agony and she loved every moment. Again there were no words, just a silent understanding that she had promission, and with that she exploded into bliss.

"You two okay back there?" she shot awake, a littledisoriented. "Oh, yeah fine. Why?" The pilot fiddled with some controls on the dash. "Looked like you guys were havin' some pretty intense nightmares. Pro tip: Catnap before a mission isn't always the best idea. You already got all this anxiety about it. That shit is nightmare fule." Erin stretched her back. "Duely noted. Thanks man." With his head in his hands Loki seemed to be brushing away the remnants of his own invaded sleep. "What was yours about?" Erin asked before thinking. "Do you actually care or is it simply that incessant prattling I spoke of earlier?" Loki retorted, sitting up and righting his hair. "Just attempting to actually be friendly. Don't worry. It won't happen again. I guess I just thought it was a pretty commin problem in our line of work. All the shit we see." Loki let out a sigh as he shifted. "I have killed countless foes for over a thousand years. I no longer have nightmares of such things." Erin stood to ready her weapons. "Then what was it? Clearly it affected you enough to have him wondering." she said as she gestured to the pilot. "Nothing that I care to explain." 

***

Simple supress and rescue mission. Of course Erin would get a nasty slash down her back. It wasn't life threatening, but it hurt like a bitch. Loki managed to take a few bullets to the right shoulder, but it was nothing. By the time they finished and got back he had already healed over them, meaning they would have to go in and remove the offending metal. Many of the Mutants were brought back to Avenger Tower to be treated for injuries, malnourishment, and dehydration so the patient rooms were packed. Just her luck, Erin and Loki were stuck in the same room to await their patch ups. As the nurses came in and made their way to Loki a Doctor walked in to assess Erin's damage. 

"Alright sweetheart, I need you to turn around. We have to remove your shirt so I can see how bad this really is." Erin's stomach fell to her feet. "No you don't! I'm fine! A few days and I'll be good.  It's hardly a scratch." Doctor mode activated. "I undetstand it is embarrassing, but it has to be done. Remove the shirt or someone else will do it for you." Erin could feel the smug look on Loki's stupid perfect face at her mortification. They all thought she was worried about being seen in her bra. She wished they were right.

Holding desperately onto the thin shred of dignity she had left Erin pulled the shirt painfully over her head. The only sound in the room was the last of Loki's bullets dropping into the pan. She knew the all saw. Her back. Her arms. Her sides. The reason she always wore long sleeves, no matter how hot it was.  She had to have some way if dealing within the stress, the pain, and the fear of living in that facility for so long. She had never wanted to hurt anyone... so she had hurt herself. Fine lines covered her arms and sides. Larger scars covered her back from the lashes she had gotten for failing assignments. It was all in the open now.

The room was quiet as death as her latest battle scar was mended. "You know, we have a fantastic program here for mental health care. I could refer you to..."  

"Get out. All of you. Now." Loki's voice was deeper now, more menacing, and Erin was suddenly relieved she hadn't faced him since her little secret wasn't so secret anymore. Not wanting to press their luck with a god everyone left without so much as a peep. "I know. I'm a weak mortal and I was stupid and I really don't give a fuck what you think, okay? My past may not be a pretty one but it's mine and I'm nit going to let you make me feel worse about it so just..."

Before she could finish she was spun around. Being substantially shorter than Loki the first thing she saw was his bare chest... And the crisscrossed scars above his heart. " _I know these scars... and the body they decorate..._ " She couldn't look away from his chest. The markings she had kissed in her dreams countless times. " _This isn't possible."_ she finally whispered. "Oh yes it is. Soul mates often dream of each other's bodies, indulging in one another." Erin finally looked up into his eyes. "Why couldn't I ever see your face?" Loki slowly placed his hands on her hips and drew himself closer. "We were blinded by hate. We had to see each other vulnerable to break thru." 

They stood silent forva few moments taking in the scars, the proof that niether was as hardened as the other imagined. Erin let go, doing what came naturally and pressing her lips to the raised flesh she knew so well. Loki moaned deep in his throat, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling back to give her a nearly feral kiss. "So what happens now?" she asked when he finally allowed her to breath. "Now I take you to my chambers where we catch up on all the delicious things I have dreamed about doing to you, pet."  "And after that?"

"Fury thought we were trouble before. I cannot wait to see what happens when we actually join forces. First order of business... I believe his office should be properly christened."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are always appreciated and help me write better!


End file.
